


The Universe Can Wait

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Microfic, Sharing a Bed, Smooching, Space Husbands, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Morning sun streams through the sheer curtains, gracing the soft curve of Keith's hip. Shiro hasn't seen anything more beautiful and shamelessly takes his fill of looking at his lover while he's content and asleep, while he can't get embarrassed and put his hand over Shiro's face.Keith has one hand tucked close to his face and his other arm thrown over his head, the fingers curled softly on the pillow.





	The Universe Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nigiyakapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/gifts).



> This is a fic from the VLD Creators discord server's Flash Exchange, celebrating one year of existence. My very fluffy contribution is for nigiyakapepper, a.k.a. Ching. I hope you enjoy!

Shiro awakens to find Keith nestled in his arms, the blanket tangled around their legs.

 

 

Keith's still asleep, his dark eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. His hair has fallen out of its ponytail, and strands wrap themselves around his cheek and neck, slightly damp with sweat from cuddling close to Shiro all night.

 

 

Morning sun streams through the sheer curtains, gracing the soft curve of Keith's hip. Shiro hasn't seen anything more beautiful and shamelessly takes his fill of looking at his lover while he's content and asleep, while he can't get embarrassed and put his hand over Shiro's face.

 

 

Keith has one hand tucked close to his face and his other arm thrown over his head, the fingers curled softly on the pillow.

 

 

Shiro's chest aches with the sight, with how much the man means to him. How Shiro could have come to be loved by Keith is beyond him, but he chooses to be grateful rather than question his good fortune.

 

 

If there's some higher power out there, Shiro thinks, then he's officially registering his thankfulness for placing him in Keith's path.

 

 

Keith seems to sense Shiro's wakefulness, moaning in that close-mouthed, early morning way that means he's probably saying something in a dream.

 

 

Shiro gives in to the urge that's been rising since the moment he opened his eyes and slowly leans closer until his lips are brushing against Keith's, his warm hands framing Keith's face.

 

 

Keith's eyes flutter open and Shiro feels a smile curve underneath his own lips. Keith stretches languorously beside him before wrapping his arms around Shiro's broad back and squeezing.

 

 

"G'morning," Keith murmurs into the kiss. Shiro grins and nibbles on Keith's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Keith rumbles appreciatively and Shiro relinquishes his lip before drawing back far enough for his eyes to focus on Keith's face.

Keith gazes at him, his violet eyes beautiful in mid-morning sunshine.

 

 

"Good morning, gorgeous," Shiro murmurs, his fingers carding through Keith's hair, brushing it back from his neck. "Happy anniversary."

 

 

Keith's smile is incandescent. Shiro never wants to look at anything else.

 

 

“Happy anniversary." Keith rolls them until Shiro lays on his back on the mattress and Keith is astride him, his body betraying his interest in his husband. "Got any big plans?"

 

 

Shiro rests his hands on Keith's waist, where they still almost wrap completely around. Keith had broadened considerably since Shiro had come to love him, especially in his shoulders, but somehow he kept the slim waist despite his broad chest and thick thighs.

 

 

It drove Shiro crazy in the best way.

 

 

"Mmmm," Shiro said, pretending to ponder the question. "I thought maybe we could have lazy morning anniversary sex, eat brunch in bed and consider round two."

 

 

He runs his thumbs, one flesh and one Altean composite, over the sharp and enticing V of Keith's lower abdominals and obliques. It takes all of his well-honed discipline to ignore the bulge in Keith's boxer briefs.

 

 

"That sounds acceptable to me," Keith says archly, pretending to be posh and professional, like he's confirming a work meeting instead of being a few breaths away from taking his husband apart. "I figure we've earned the morning off from saving the universe."

 

 

Shiro tugs his lover closer, pressing them together from chin to crotch.

 

 

"The universe can wait."


End file.
